Blood Runs Thicker
by Doppelganger Princess
Summary: Caroline and Katherine were sisters. They loved each other and shared everything. In 1493, Caroline disappeared and every memory of her was erased. 500 years later, Caroline was reborn. Soon after the Mikaelson's leave she begins to get memories of Klaus, Elijah, and a human Katerina. Why is she getting them all of a sudden and why were they erased in the first place? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**A/N: **Okay, this is an idea that has been floating around in my head forever. I hope you like it. c: Italics are dreams, thoughts, and memories

.

.

Caroline looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled with her mouth open wide. Her teeth were sparkly white and reflected off the mirror and light. She grabbed her toothbrush and made circular motions with it on each tooth. She then ran water over the toothbrush and put it back in her mouth. She spit the last of the toothpaste into the sink and gargled water. Her mouth tasted minty fresh and clean. She rinsed of her toothbrush and put it away

Caroline walked out of the bathroom and over to her calender. She marked the day over with a red Sharpie. She grabbed the ponytail holder that sat on her vanity and stretched it around her hair, forming a sloppy ponytail. She turned off the lights, finished getting ready for bed.

The blonde waltzed over to her bed and flopped down. She twisted and turned, allowing herself to get comfy. She flopped over on her stomach and inhaled the softener. She gagged at the extremely strong smell. It smelt like her mom washed her covers again.

Caroline twisted her body, ready for sleep. She rolled on her back. Then her side. Then she sat up and rearranged the pillows to make it comfier. She flopped back down and groaned impatiantly. She was having difficulty getting rest.

She sat up once more and grabbed her phone. She squinted her eyes at first, because the light was too bright. The blonde scrolled down the apps and picked Angry Birds. She played it through 5 levels then switched apps.

Caroline continued this for two hours before her eyes got heavy. She turned her phone off and placed it on the dresser by her bed. She fell onto her back and snuggled into the covers. Her blue eyes closed softly and prepared for sweet dreams.

xXx

_Caroline pulled at her elegant blue dress. It was a lovely velvet texture, so it was soft of her skin. It made her feel, and look, like princess. So did the surroundings. Around her was a beautiful garden. Behind her was an actual castle. The lovely blonde ran her finger softly over the marble of the bench she was seated on._

_Her blue eyes looked at the flowers that were in front of her. She noted how they were all so different, yet came from the same seeds. It made her think of siblings. Each one is different but they always come from the same parents._

_The blonde was so consumed in thought that she didn't notice Niklaus take a seat on the marble bench next to her. He sat there in silence for a moment before interrupting her thoughts._

_"Lady Caroline, what, may I ask, are you thinking about?" Klaus questioned in his heart-stopping accent. The human jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned around to look at him. _

_"Oh, My Lord. I didn't see you come up." Caroline replied, startled. "I was just thinking about the flowers. They remind me of families." He looked at her with curiosity and amusement in his eyes. He quite enjoyed the young blonde's company._

_"And why is that, love?" He wondered aloud. He watched her cock her head to the left, her blonde curls falling after. She giggled softly._

_"They are the same flower seed, My Lord." She said with a soft voice. Klaus caught onto what she was saying. He smiled at her._

_"They are the same seed, yet each one is spectacularly different." He finished. It reminded Klaus of his own siblings. Caroline nodded and leaned against her companion. She was very grateful for his generosity and kindness._

_"Thank you for allowing me to stay here, Niklaus. It has been very pleasant." She flashed her brilliant smile at him and his heart nearly melts. He grabs her hand in his and runs his thumb over it._

_"It was the best choice I've ever made." Klaus whispered so only she could hear. Caroline's face flushed in embarrassment. She leans her head on his shoulder and sighs happily._

xXx

_Ring ring _Caroline's alarm clock shouts, echoing throughout the bedroom. Her eyes shoot open, at the rude noise. The sun shines on her face, almost blinding her. She groans and rolls out of bed. Her ponytail fell out sometime in the night so her hair was a mess. It was frizzy and standing up at odd angles.

She walks over to her closet and examines the contents. It was the week before graduating her senior year. She had to look hot, yet grown up. After searching through her closet, Caroline settles on a cute light pink ruffle tank top. She pairs it with faded skinny jeans and a white jacket. She picks her shoes to be pink strapped cork wedges.

While getting ready for school, she remembers her dream. Caroline couldn't believe how real the dream felt. She grabbed her clothes and starts to put them on.

"Did I really dream about Klaus?" She wondered as she pulled the top over her head. She fell on her bed and sucked her stomach in, buttoning her jeans securely onto her waist.

"That would be crazy. It was probably just my imagination." The blonde concluded slipping on her jacket. She quickly pulled her hair into a half ponytail then ran downstairs.

"Mom! I'm leaving for school." Caroline shouted, unsure if her mother was home or not. She grabbed her backpack and walked out of the house. Just because she was a vampire didn't mean she could be late for school.

When she arrived at school, she quickly made her way to first period. She greeted the teacher politely, like she always does and took a seat in the back. She took out her textbook, spiral, and pen and waited.

The class quickly filled up and the teacher began her lesson. Caroline paid attention for this first couple of minutes but then lay her head on the desk. She closed her eyes and listened to the teacher drone on and on about cellular division. Or nuclear fission. Well, something like that.

Caroline's mind began to feel drowsy. She felt herself slowly slipping into the oblivion of sleep. She tried to fight it, blinking her eyes repeatedly. Soon, her eyes just closed and slumber overcame her. She was immediatly sent into a dream.

xXx

_Caroline lay curled up in her bed. The soft mattress caused her to sink down with her weight. The moonlight peeked through the velvet curtains onto her young face. She was about 13 years old and peacefully asleep. She lay dreaming about her life when she grew older._

_"Caroline. Caroline!" A younger voice shook the blonde from her slumber. She groaned at the interuption from her sleep. She slowly opened her big blue eyes and came face to face with her younger sister. Katerina had her hands on the bed to keep herself balanced on tip toes._

_"Katerina, it's night. Go to sleep." Caroline mumbled and flipped over. She felt the mattress shift as Katerina climbed onto the bed. She shook the blonde roughly. The older girl groaned once more. It was around midnight and she just wanted to continue her dream._

_"I can't Caroline. I had a nightmare." The little girl whimpered. Caroline sighed and sat up, her blonde curl falling into her face. She pushed the hair back and looked at her younger sister. The curly haired brunette looked up at her with fear in her big brown eyes._

_"Oh Katerina, it was just a dream. It was not real." She whispered softly. Katerina crawled into her big sister's lap. She pulled the thick covers over her little head and buried her face in Caroline's stomach. _

_"It was still scary." The girl mumbled, the blanket silencing her response.. Caroline pulled the covers off of her sister, causing it to make Katerina's brown curl stand from static. She sighed and pulled the brunette closer to her._

_"Well you are safe now." The blonde cooed, running her fingers through the scared girl's hair. Katerina's breathing became more even. After a few moments, she had fallen asleep._

_Caroline sighed and laid Katerina down. She curled her body around the sleeping girl and pulled the covers around them. She closes her eyes and wraps her hands around her sister._

_"I'll never let anything hurt you, Katerina." She mumbles before falling asleep._

xXx

Caroline jumps out of her seat as the school bell shocks her awake. She rubs her eyes and grabs her things. She says a quick goodbye to her teacher. _What did my dream mean? _The blonde thought as she headed for the school's exit. She couldn't go to another class with out understanding what was going on.

She avoided her friends in the hallway and walked straight out of school. She needed to find Katherine. The blonde thought she might have something to do with it. Her name was mentioned more than once.

Caroline went to the Salvatore boarding house and to her luck, Katherine lay casually lounging on the couch. She looked like she had been there all day and had no intention to move. The blonde was slightly shocked that Stefan and Damon were letting her stay there. She did kill Jeremy and all.

No matter who Katherine did or didn't kill, Caroline still needed to talk to her. The baby vampire carefully made her way to the couch. She watched as Katherine opened a can of soda and brought it to her lips in the most careful of ways. The brunette's ears perked at the sound of another person's breathing.

"Can I help you, Blondie?" The doppelganger asked, never looking back. The person in question jumped slightly. She thought she was being pretty stealth.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Caroline replied. She walked to the other side of the couch and sat down. Katherine leaned up, propping herself up on her elbows. She narrowed her eyes, waiting for a response.

"What would that be?" She questioned, partially irritated. She wanted to go back to doing nothing. The blonde vampire took a deep breath and thought about how she would word her reply.

"I've been having dreams about you." She blurted. _Okay, that was a fail. Way to make this weirder than it needs to be. _Katherine sat up and choked. Her eyes widened to saucers.

"You've WHAT!" The brunette exclaimed. Caroline waved her hands frantically. Katherine spit up the soda she was nursing.

"No! Not like that. It was like I comforted you when you had a nightmare." She corrected herself. _Still weird, still weird. Come on, Caroline, be cool! _Katherine still looked at her bug-eyed. She shook her head to clear the shock and glared.

"That's great blondie. You feel maternal over me. So sweet." The doppelganger said sarcastically. Caroline sighed, it seemed she wasn't getting anywhere.

"No, it was more, um, sisterly. You looked about ten." She said, hoping it would clear the awkwardness of the first statement. Katherine swung her legs over the couch and sat right side up. She looked pretty surprised.

"You've had that dream too?" The brunette whispered, clearly shocked. Caroline leaned forward. _Did Katherine have the same dream? _That would explain why the doppelganger was in her own dream. She nodded slightly, her blonde hair swaying with the movement.

"I think so. What happened in your dream?" the baby vampire questioned, shifting closer to Katherine. The latter looked at her curiously before speaking.

"Well, I was in my room and had a nightmare. Something that was regular when I was a kid. But, then I got up and walked to your room, I guess. I usually just stayed in my room and talked to myself when I had a bad dream. That's why I thought it was fake. But I walked down the hallway and everything felt so real. I crawled into bed and the blonde girl, who looked like you, comforted me." The older vampire rambled. Caroline couldn't believe that they were having similar dreams.

"What should we do about this?" The blonde asked after Katherine had finished talking. She felt the need to do something about whatever was going on. The latter shrugged and leaned back. She grabbed her soda and took and long swig from it.

"We don't even know what 'this' is." Came her indifferent reply. Caroline stared at her in shock. Katherine didn't seem to care about what was going on. It could be life or death.

"Are you serious? Someone could be hacking into our brains and you don't want to do anything?" The blonde cried, a bit overdramatically. The older girl stared at her, partially annoyed. She yawned and leaned further into the couch.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do anything. I said we don't know what's going on." Katherine replied calmly. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Caroline.

"Maybe we should tell someone." The latter said in response to her companion's answer. She got her phone out and scrolled down the contacts. The curly haired brunette snatched it from her and held it away.

"Not until we know exactly what's going on." Katherine said pointedly. Caroline nodded, giving in. She didn't want to worry anyone if nothing was going on. She leaned back onto the couch and grabbed a couple of chips from the open bag on the coffee table.

.

.

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. Personally, I thought this chapter was a bit crappy. The next one will be better hopefully. Please review! Tell me if you like it. c:

Caroline's trouble sleeping was based off of how I get to sleep most days. Angry Birds!

And, sorry if the school scene was lame/short. I'm homeschooled so I don't know how real highschool works.

The songs I listened to when writing this were

'Miss Jackson'

'Royals'

-Doppelganger Princess

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine stared at Caroline blankly. She sat across from her in the Forbes' living room. It had been a couple days since they told each other what had been going on. Neither one of the girls were any closer to figuring out what was going on.

"Have you ever thought, I don't know, that maybe this is a joke?" Katherine says, leaning forward in her seat. She admired her nails for a couple seconds before glancing up. Caroline looked at her with a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Why would this be a joke? This is serious Katherine!" The blonde said, slightly angry while her companion used her hand to bounce a couple of her own curls. She looked completely indifferent in the situation. She put one curl in her face and began blowing on it, making it float up. The baby vampire glared at her.

"And you need to focus!" Caroline shouted, gaining Katherine's attention. She raised her eyebrows.

"I am focused, Blondie." She said. At the same time she took out her phone and began typing away on it. The blonde stared at her with a look of shock. She twitched in annoyance at the brunette's inability to do just one thing at a time. Katherine swung her legs onto the couch and fell back, her eyes glued to the glowing light from her iPhone.

"No, you aren't! You are distracting yourself. I need you to focus" Caroline cried out. That got the doppelganger's complete attention. She put her cell away and sat up. She frowned a bit and grabbed the blonde's wrist gently.

"I'm sorry. It's just, these are bringing back memories of my past that I have tried so hard to forget." Katherine said looking down. The dreams weren't just dreams for the brunette, they were memories of good, happy moments in her life. When she lost her family, she suppressed every thought of them. With the recent events, she hates dealing with it again.

Caroline sighed. She hadn't thought that maybe her companion didn't want to deal with old reminiscences. She looked at the hand on hers, then up at the girl connected to it.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so wrapped up in trying to figure out what's going on. I didn't think how hard this was on you."

Katherine stared back for a couple of seconds before blinking and tearing her gaze away. She shook her head and turned it to look at the photos on the wall. She yanked her hand from Caroline's and her face became cold again.

"Like it matters. You can figure 'this' out as much as you want. Leave me out of it." With that, the doppelganger got up and walked out, leaving Caroline to stare after her. She gave a look of hopelessness and walked upstairs.

**xXx**

Katherine walked into the kitchen of the house she was staying in. The lovely old lady who lived there had gone to bed already. The brunette grumbled as she opened the fridge and peered inside of it. Nothing inside seemed to interest her, so she closed it and walked to the staircase.

She made her way up the stairs, as quietly as she could. The house was eerily silent. Katherine never liked too much silence. It made room for unexpected noises. And it made normal noises seem louder. She hated to admit it, but the things that went 'bump' in the night sometimes frightened her.

She found her way up the stairs without making to much noise. Her mind raced to what happened earlier that day. She hadn't made it easy on Caroline. She felt kinda, sorta bad. Caroline was just trying to get answers, and Katherine understood. She wanted answers to, she just wished it could be in another way.

The brunette made her way into her bedroom. She flicked on the light and kicked off her shoes. Each heel flew into a different direction. One slamming against the wall, loudly. She mentally cursed herself and bent over to pick them up. She put them in the closet by her other shoes and grabbed a shirt.

Katherine put the top on after taking her clothes off. It was a heather gray colour and about two sizes too big. She pulled her hair into a loose braid, so when she slept her hair wouldn't get to messed up. She turned off the lights and hopped into bed.

Her body sank into the mattress as she pulled the covers around her. She breathed in and out, steadily, waiting for sleep. She thought of her earlier actions. Was she too harsh? There were better ways of handling a situation. The brunette scoffed. She was too open for her liking. She closed her eyes and fell into slumber.

**xXx**

_"Come on, I'm over here!" Katerina giggled as she picked up her skirts and raced through the miniature labyrinth. She jumped over a small bush and ran in another direction. Elijah ran behind her, laughing at her cute attempts to evade him._

_"Isn't there another way you'd rather spend your day?" He breathed out as he ran at his most humanly pace. He stopped for a moment to give her more head. She whipped her head around, her brown curls flying with the action. She noticed he wasn't running anymore._

_"My Lord, it is not catch if you do not run. You must catch me." The Bulgarian cried out. She panted heavily from all her running and jumping. Elijah looked at her and smiled. Part of him never wanted the game to end. Another part wanted to catch so the game would be over and he could spend real time with her._

_Katerina picked up her skirts and began running again. The Original raced after her, gaining more speed than before. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around the girl. She squealed and giggled in delight._

_"I caught you. What's my prize?" Elijah asked as he planted kisses on her cheek. He felt her face flush and heard her blood rushing._

_"Oh dear, I didn't have a prize picked out." She said turning her head to face him. He smiled fondly at her and released his hold. That allowed the girl to turn her body around so she face him completely._

_"I was just kidding, Katerina. You are much to sweet." Elijah whispered as he pushed a piece her her hair behind her ear. He laced his hand in hers._

_"Let us get you back. It will be nightfall soon." He begins to walk back, towards the house. The brunette blushes once again at his hand in hers and happily obliges to go with him._

_The two are back in the Mikaelson's place of living in no time at all. Elijah looks at his companion with a sad look._

_"I shall leave you for the night." He says. He began to walk away when Katerina grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her. She smiled sheepishly._

_"Could you accompany me to my bedchambers?" She asked, her face flushing. He stared at her, shocked, for a moment before clearing his head._

_"Of course. Shall we?" Elijah holds out his arm, which Katerina gladly takes. They make their way up the stairs and into his guest's bedroom. He removes his arm and turns to face her._

_"I really must be leaving. You should get to sleep." He said sorrowfully. The brunette frowned a little. She stood on her toes and leaned up to kiss him. Elijah stood shocked for a second before returning the kiss._

_The first couple of kisses were slow and loving. They soon quickened and more of them were exchanged. The two people just stood there, unaware of the rest of the world. Katerina deepened the kiss and Elijah happily obliged. He felt her smile into the kiss. _

_She pulled him closer, pushing her body up against his. He moaned into her mouth. She took the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth. She explored his mouth with hers while her hands slid across his body. Elijah slowed the kiss down._

_"I think - we should - slow down." He says in between kisses. She groans and shakes her head. Her fingers pull on his shirt and the vampire feels his drive kick in. He doesn't want to hurt her._

_"No, I think we are just fine." She says with this look of lust in her eyes. He makes a face that says 'screw it' and lifts her up. She shrieks in shock and excitement. She closes her eyes and feels her self lowered onto the bed. _

_Elijah climbs on top of her and kisses her again. He moves his mouth onto her neck and nips it. She gasps loudly and moans. He does it again and again, each time in a new spot. She responds with wild moans and gasps. He moves over to the nape of her neck and nips it. This action gets a new response. He feels her arch her back, her stomach pressing against. She wraps her legs around his waist and moans loudly._

_"Oh my goodness!" Katerina exclaims in pure bliss. Elijah sits up for a moment and takes off his shirt. He leans back down and tackles her mouth again. The two continue, both too lost in each other and too in love to do anything else._

**xXx**

Katherine's eyes shoot open. She sits up and pants heavily. Her face is heated in embarrassment and she feels heat between her legs as she remembers her dream that invaded her mind the night before.

"Crap!" She screams and jumps out of bed. She could not believe her dream. She cursed her mind and struggled to quickly get dressed. She threw on a simple black tank top and skinny jeans. She ran a brush through her hair a couple times as she skidded around her room.

"Gotta get to Caroline." The girl said as she buckled the ankle strap on her heels. This was just like the 'memories' she had gotten before. But something was different with this last one. She could have sworn that had never happened.

She vamp sped out of the house and to Caroline's as quickly as she possibly could. When she arrived she knocked on the door. Well, more like banged on it. A sleepy Caroline answered the door.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" The girl in questioning just barged in. Caroline rubbed her eyes and closed the door. She followed her guest into the living room and sat down. She ran her fingers through her hair to fix it.

"I changed my mind. We need to find out what is going on." Caroline smirked in victory. The brunette buried her face in her hands so she didn't have to see the blonde's happy dance.

"Did you get another one?" She asked knowingly. Katherine nodded and looked up. She breathed in and out a couple times, trying to remove the heat of her cheeks.

"Yeah. And it was of Elijah. We need to figure out how to fix this!" Caroline looked at her shocked. She chuckled a little before Katherine's glare shut her up. She cleared her throat.

"You got one about Elijah? I got one with Klaus in it." The Bulgarian jumped up with a gloating look on her face. She stared at Caroline.

"You dreamed about Klaus?" She exclaimed, half excited and half mocking. Caroline stared back at her, glaring. Katherine continued to jump around, repeating 'no way' over and over.

"Not like that! We were in front of, what looked like, an old fashioned castle. We were sitting on a bench talking." The brunette sat down and thought for a moment. It sounded like Caroline was describing the Mikaelson's home in England, 1492.

"That is probably their house in England. It's where I stayed." The baby vampire stared at her in complete shock. She had no clue how she got memories of a place she'd never been. She took a seat next to Katherine on the couch.

"If Elijah and Klaus are in these memories do you think we should go to them?" Caroline asked, shifting on the couch to sit comfortably. The brunette looked at her blankly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, turning to the blonde. The person in questioning simply raised an eyebrow.

"I think should go to New Orleans and talk to Klaus and Elijah." She said. A look of horror passed over Katherine's face.

"No. Absolutely not. I don't have a death wish. That is a bad idea. Very bad!" The older vampire screamed. She had no desire to see Klaus or go to New Orleans.

"Well do you have a better one, miss Smartypants?" Caroline sassily asked. Katherine thought for a moment and replied.

"Actually yeah, I do. We should talk to the Bennett Witch." She said triumphantly. Caroline blinked at her a couple of times then glared.

"Her name is Bonnie. But that is a pretty good idea. Let's go"

Caroline grabbed Katherine's arm and yanked her out of the house. The brunette complained as she was pulled along.

**xXx**

"Okay, you need to slow down." Bonnie Bennett stated staring at Katherine and Caroline. They had come to her yelling different things at the same time. She had got none of what they were saying.

Caroline frowned and re-explained to her friend what was going on. Katherine stood behind her with an imassive look across her face. The witch noted that she didn't seem to care as much as the blonde.

"Alright. So you've been getting weird dreams or memories. Interesting." She stroked her chin and walked around, thinking about what her friend had said.

"Is there something you can do?" Caroline asks, with a hopeful look in her eye. Bonnie shook her head.

"There is a memory spell around you guys. It won't go away until you figure out what it means. I'm sorry Care." The witch said, sadly. Her blonde friend frowned in dissapointment. She grabbed Katherine's arm and pulled her out.

"Come on. We gotta do this ourselves." Caroline says, walking out the door. Katherine groaned in protest at being dragged again.

.

.

**A/N: **I am so sorry this chapter is late(and crappy). I was having writer's block and then I was just lazy. Then my damn internet was down. Ugh!

Hope you liked. c:

Please review.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **And, I'm back. It's been soo long! I am so so so very sorry. I hope you like this chapter.

Italics are memories and later on, Katherine's thoughts.

**.**

**.**

Caroline stared at her computer screen blankly. She had been researching to see if there was anything on misplaced memories from hundreds of years ago. She kept getting links about reincarnation, but that was a load of bull. She sought answers that would never be found online.

Katherine was a no-go. One minute she'd be opening up and semi-helpful, then the next thing Caroline knew, she was biting her head off for asking something a little personal. The blonde swore she was bipolar.

She didn't know if she could go to anyone else. Elena would most likely tell her to drop it and move on. Caroline couldn't move on, though. These things that came to her when she was sleeping were memories. Memories from a time she wasn't even alive.

That was the main thing that killed her. Why 1492? Why Katherine? She asked those questions often. It could have been any time with any person, so why that specific time period.

Caroline desperately needed someone to tell. Someone who would help her and not snap at her if she asked a simple question. Someone like Stefan. He was pretty level headed and would give her straightforward answers and suggestions.

The blonde quickly called Stefan over and with minutes he was there.

"Uh oh, Care has her serious face on. What's wrong?" He asked the minute she let him in.

"I've been having these weird dreams. They've been happening for about a week and I just needed someone to tell." Caroline replied. She looked down and played with her fingers as she said that.

"Well, you can always tell me anything." Stefan said, leading her to the couch and seating her. He seated himself as well and looked at her.

Caroline blinked a couple times before delving into what she wanted to tell him. At first, she blurted everything out at once. She just needed to say it, but seeing that he had gotten lost she repeated it slower. She told him about the dreams and Katherine. Everything, when she was finished she had told him everything.

Stefan was startled at first, but then processed it. He looked at his blonde friend deeply and inquisitively.

"So, what, you have some sort of past connection with Katherine?" He asked. The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know, Stefan. I tried talking to her about it, but she keeps shutting me out"

"Well, she's Katherine. Stone cold with protection around her heart stronger than the Great Wall of China." Caroline laughed at Stefan's description of the 500 year old vampire. It was pretty accurate.

"That's definitely true! But I need to talk to her, Stef. I've just got to. I believe she has the answers I seek." Caroline explained. Katherine probably knew more than she was letting on.

"Well, ask her. In a totally non prying way." Her friend suggested.

"I've tried. She gives me a little to go on and then freezes over." She flew her arms up as she further explained the issues she's been having in the Katherine department.

"So, do you want me to help you?" He questioned, leaning forward in his spot on the couch.

"Yes, maybe you can help me get through to Katherine." Caroline suggested to Stefan. His eyes squinted in confusion.

"Why would you think I can get to her?" The older vampire asked.

"Because she likes you." The blonde stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, she prefers me to Damon." Stefan pointed out.

"Are you going to help or not?" She pressed. She really wanted Katherine on her side rather than against her.

"Fine I'll help." Stefan paused for a second to think. "Did you talk to Bonnie? She might be helpful."

"Yeah. Katherine actually suggested that."

"Did she offer anything helpful?" He asked. Caroline shook her head.

"Only that there was some memory spell put on me and Katherine and it won't go away until we figure out what's going on." She replied.

"So you need Katherine to figure it out? Alright, I guess we're going to have to pay a visit to everyone's favourite sassy doppelganger." Stefan said standing up. He offered his arm to Caroline. She took it and they left her house to find Katherine.

**xXx**

_Katerina blinked slowly as the light of morning came through her window. She groaned and rolled over. Her body came in contact with another. She opened her eyes to see who had intruded into her bed. _

_Elijah lay asleep next to her. Katerina propped herself up on one arm and stared at him. Her mind immediately thought he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and she had met plenty of charming young men. In her home village, she was considered to be the most beautiful and eligible woman. Katerina had men falling at her feet, begging for her hand in marriage, yet the one whom she probably should never acquaint herself with was the one she couldn't get out of her head._

_Silently, the girl cursed her mind for going in that direction. She should have been wondering why she was in bed with him. She should have question if she had been idiotic enough to give herself to him. But neither crossed her mind for being bad. _

_Secretly, the brunette hoped for a child from last night's experience. She had lost her first chance at motherhood. Though the pain of losing her first child still haunted her after two years, Katerina would not object to becoming pregnant again. She was sure she'd make a good mother._

_What would everyone think? That was the final thought in the human's mind. Surely she had to get in trouble for the scandalous actions that took place the previous night. Her indiscretions were not tolerated in her own home, so what would happen to her here? Her mind raced with the possibilities. Hopefully she betrothed him before anyone found out, but with the luck she had, everyone already knew. _

_Snapping out of her thoughts, the human girl shifted closer to Elijah. She hovered her face over his and leaned in. Her soft lips brushed gently over the skin of his cheek before resting her head at the crook of his neck and curling her body against his._

_Elijah woke at the movement of his partner. He blinked his eyes slowly and turned his head. Smiling fondly at the sight of Katerina, his Katerina, sleeping curled against him. With gentle movements, he flipped both himself and his companion over and wrapped his arms around her nude body._

_The two lovers pressed against each other, unknowingly being observed. Elijah buried his face in his girl's hair and inhaled her sweet scent. Still sleeping, Katerina smiled and melted even further into his body._

**xXx**

Katherine jerked awake, mentally screaming. She jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom. Upon getting there, she turned the sink on and flung the water onto her face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Pierce." The vampire told herself, glaring into the mirror. This had been the second dream she had received featuring a certain suited original.

_Elij- _Her thoughts started to say before the brunette cut it off.

"Shut up!" She snapped at her brain. "You will not say, or think, that name."

_But you want to. _Her brain argued.

"No, I do not. He is nothing to me anymore. He made that choice when he left me." Katherine told herself as she fixed her hair.

_You and I both know that's not true. _

"Of course it is true. And stop talking, you are me."

_I'm the part of you that knows you're in denial._

"I am NOT in denial. He left me when I needed him. And he made my life hell before that."

_But you still care._ Katherine cursed her brain for being so relentless. It might've been true, but all the girl wanted was for her thoughts to shut up.

"Caring is overrated, brain." She retaliated

_You won't admit it out loud, but you do. _And there her conscience went again. It just wouldn't let the topic go.

"I do not!" She screamed, before looking around to make sure no one heard. Nobody seemed to be in the house but her.

_You love him._

Katherine growled and pulled up her pants. She refused to answer herself anymore. It was madness, her conversation was literally between herself and herself.

_Deep down you know I am right_. The voice continued to press.

The vampire remained impassive to the things her conscience was saying. She finished getting herself dressed and went downstairs. Katherine completed her daily morning tasks without another peep from her damned brain. An hour had passed before she heard it again.

_Face it, Katerina, you never stopped loving that man. Not 500 years ago, and not now._

Katherine froze at the deadly thought. Was she internally right? Was she just in denial? She knew, deep down that the thought was most likely true. Could she admit that out loud? Never. For what felt like the millionth time in her immortal life, the vampire was glad only she knew her thoughts.

The doorbell gave a loud ding, startling Katherine and knocking her away from such bad thoughts. She made her way to the front of the house and towards the door.

Answering the door, Caroline and Stefan stood on the other side of it. For a moment, the vampire thought about slamming the door in both their faces. Of course she didn't, though.

"What do you want?" The brunette asked with her natural sassy behavior. Stefan looked at her with some sort of puppy look. She tilted her head in a confused manner.

"Can we come in? We need to talk." Caroline answered the brunette. The girl in questioning gave a glance between the two on her doorstep.

"No." She replied. Caroline gave a look of defeat and tried to interrupt before Katherine held up her hand to stop her, and continued her statement. "You can't come in, the lady that owns this home is out. We can go somewhere else though."

The oldest of the vampires grabbed her coat and left the house. The other two followed close behind. Caroline smiled in victory, having finally got Katherine's much needed attention.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Okay, I just realized this story is really crappy, but I really want to finish it. What do you guys think? Should I continue or just delete it?

Sorry this chapter was so late, though. A lot of crap has been happening to me. I hope to be able to update more quickly in the future.

I also want to apologize for last chapter's sex scene. I have no experience in that area what-so-ever.

Lastly, Katherine's bipolar-ness to the whole situation is my attempt at keeping her in character. In my opinion, she always seemed like someone who wants to open up to someone but she's been burned and doesn't trust easily. So she will slip and let her humanity show by telling Caroline things then close up, realizing her openness.

Much Love,

Doppelganger Princess

**.**

**.**


End file.
